Aku Rapopo
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Rumah tangga Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter hampir kandas karena kesalahpahaman yang berakhir dengan aku rapopo. DRARRY. Penuh dengan kegajean dan parody gagal. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari RnR


** DraRry**

**T  
**

**Rumah tangga Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter hampir kandas karena kesalahpahaman yang berakhir dengan aku _rapopo_. Penuh dengan kegajean dan parody gagal. Bagaimana kisahnya? Mari RnR  
**

**Parody—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Aku Rapopo by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Berisi unsur Boys Love, #tentusaja# gaje, abal, garing, OOC, dll. Membaca dapat menyebabkan sakit perut, pusing berlebih, muntaber, jawsdrop, sweatdrop, dll.  
**

* * *

**Garis merah lurus memanjang**

SUDAH lima tahun rumah tingkat (karena "rumah tangga" itu sudah _mainstream_) itu terbangun di atas permukaan bumi yang tidak rata dan di bawah naungan atmosfir bumi mengandung molekul gas kecil dan partikel—butiran debu. Sinar matahari yang memasuki atmosfir tersebut bertemu dengan molekul gas dan partikel debu tadi. Warna sinar yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih panjang seperti merah dan kuning, dapat melewati dan menembus molekul gas dan debu tadi. Tetapi warna biru yang memiliki gelombang sinar lebih pendek dipantulkan kembali ke atas atmosfir. (Oii! Kenapa jadi menjelaskan kenapa langit menjadi biru sih? -_-a _bek tu de topik_)

Okay, rumah sederhana yang nyaman, rapi, dan sejuk itu mungkin adalah rumah idaman bagi para pasangan—pada umumnya. Namun jika melihat dari sudut lain, mungkin itu adalah rumah idaman atau lebih tepatnya tempat para _fujoshi_ memancarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah dari hidung dan tempat para _fujoshi_ untuk berjejeritan girang. _Well_, yeah! Dua lelaki tampan bak malaikat jatuh dari pesawat yang sudah diikat dalam jalinan kisah romansa terkuat membuat mimisan para _fujoshi_ kumat itu memang dahsyat. Mereka adalah Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter—dua lelaki yang dibicarakan tadi.

Setiap hari mereka selalu "menari di atas ranjang" dengan enerjiknya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana kelamnya dunia yang membalut mereka (baca: para _fujoshi_ yang merekam adegan mendidih tersebut). Sang _seme_ (_top_) yang bersurai pirang itu tak pernah bosan untuk menyentuh tubuh sang _uke_ (_bottom_) yang bersurai kecokelatan dan berkacamata bundar. Seperti malam ini sepertinya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang mungkin sangat membuat pria normal sekali pun menjadi tertarik.

"Ahh… Draco hentikan! Ngghhh… sakit!" desah pemuda berkacamata bundar itu. Pakaiannya kini sudah tanggal dan dirinya ada di bawah kendali sang _seme_.

Sang _seme_ yang bernama Draco itu mempercepat gerakannya agar semua ini cepat selesai—tidak menghiraukan jeritan sang _uke_ yang terus melengking di pendengarannya. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu kulit pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu yang sangat lembut berwarna putih susu—karena sang _uke_ kini sedang memunggunginya. Cairan licin berwarna putih melumuri tangannya kini. Dilihatnya sebuah karya mulai tercipta.

"Ouch! Ngghhh! Kau mau membunuhku, Draco?!" bentak Harry sedikit gusar karena gerakan Draco sangat tidak berperi ke-_seme_-an.

"Tahan sedikit, _Love_! Ini memang agak sakit, tapi percayalah nanti pasti kau akan lega. Jangan meronta-ronta begitu! Aku jadi susah!" Ujar Draco mencoba menenangkan Harry. Ia terus bergerak.

Wuk!

Wuk!

Wuk!

"Keparat!" jerit Harry, "KAU SANGAT TAHU 'KAN KALAU AKU BENCI DI KEROK! Blueok!"

"Tapi kau masuk angin, _Love_! Tuh 'kan anginnya mulai keluar. Diamlah!" Draco terus menekan lalu menggerakan koin pada permukaan kulit punggung Harry yang putih mulus. Ia agak gusar saat Harry terus menerus meronta seperti ini. Dengan agak kasar ia lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Harry lagi lalu melumuri punggung Harry dengan lotion putih.

"Ah, sudahlah! Sakit!" erang Harry manja.

"Sshh! Tuh merah sekali garisnya!" Draco akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya karena Harry terus menggeliat risih. Setidaknya punggung sang istri (#plak) –ralat- suaminya itu sudah dipenuhi garis vertikal berwarna merah keunguan (NYARIS BERDARAH!). Mungkin bagi yang tidak tempe-menempe (#plak lagi) –ralat- tahu-menahu tentang ini, mereka akan mengira bahwa Harry habis di KDRT oleh Draco.

.

.

.

**Seiris daging **

Mata Draco berkilat lapar saat melihat sebuah objek di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mengambil sebilah pisau berkilat dari dapur. Dengan gerakan yang sangat halus ia mulai mendekati objek itu—sambil menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya. Air wajahnya sudah seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan mangsanya. Dan dalam sekejap…

Crash!

Cairan merah muncul dari daging yang ia tusuk dan iris itu. Seringaian kejam muncul di wajah tampannya yang berwarna pucat. Lalu ia menjilat tangan pucatnya yang berlumuran cairan berwarna merah pekat tadi. Manis, segar, dan terasa sangat menggoda—hanya seperti vampir yang sedang menjilati darah korbannya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung melahap gumpalan daging itu. Rasa haus dan laparnya sedikit terobati berkat ini. Namun…

"DRACO! _ASTAGFIRLLAH_!" suara jeritan muncul dari pintu. Pemilik suara itu terbengong hingga kantung belanjaan yang di genggamnya jatuh dengan _slow motion_ dan semua isinya tumpah karena melihat tragedi mengerikan ini.

Durungdengdungdengdongdongdeng! (efek suara ala sinetron XD)

Sementara laki-laki lainnya yang sedang asyik mengonsumsi daging yang semula milik makhluk hidup itu hanya terbengong sambil sweatdropping.

"PUASA-PUASA NGGAK BOLEH MAKAN! Apa yang kau makan itu? Buah naga merah untuk buka puasa nanti? Keterlaluan! Nanti kita akan buka puasa pakai apa? Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa itu berdosa? Dan apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa buah itu limitet edision?! Lalu… (bla bla bla)" Harry terus mengoceh menceramahi sang suami yang ketahuan bolong puasa. Sementara sang suami malah asyik memakan buah itu tanpa menghiraukan kicauan sang istri

.

.

.

**Puisi**

Hari Minggu ini adalah hari kasih sayang bagi Draco dan Harry—mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal hari valentine. Seharian tadi mereka sudah jalan-jalan di mall dan taman hingga kini tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Dan sepertinya matahari pun sudah undur diri—yang kini tugasnya digantikan oleh bulan. Untuk melepas kepenatan mereka, mereka kini sedang duduk santai di sofa dengan sang pirang yang merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang pemuda berkacamata bundar. Mereka kini sedang menyaksikan acara televisi.

"_Love_," Draco memecah keheningan—selain suara teve.

"Iya?" sahut Harry.

"Aku punya sebuah puisi romantis untukmu."

"Eh? Kalau begitu coba tunjukan!"

Dengan cepat Draco langsung berdiri lalu berlutut di hadapan Harry. gayanya sudah seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Perlahan dengan suara lembut namun tegas (?) ia mulai membacakan puisi tanpa teks, "_Hatimu putih seperti kain kafan… wajahmu sejuk seperti suasana kuburan… tubuhmu harum seperti kemenyan… dan tubuhmu kokoh jua tegap layaknya batu nisan—…_"

"TUNGGU!" jerit Harry memecah puisi Draco, "Kau pikir aku setan?!"

.

.

.

**Foto **

Hari ini Harry tidak masuk kerja karena sepertinya kondisi tubuhnya saat ini tidak mendukung. Rasanya badannya meriang dan ia terus bersin-bersin. Draco pun lalu menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah. Namun bukan Harry namanya jika terus diam dan bosan tanpa kegiatan. Memusnahkan rasa pusing dan suntuk, ia malah membanting tubuh untuk membersihkan rumah. Ketika ia sedang membersihkan ruangan kerja sang suami, tubuhnya langsung membeku. Ia menemukan sebuah amplop besar berisi foto-foto narsis sang suami dengan seorang gadis. Awalnya ia menduga bahwa gadis itu mungkin adalah sahabat atau rekan kerja di kantor—karena mereka memakai baju formal. Namun hatinya langsung terbakar saat melihat foto lainnya yang menampilkan gambar suaminya sendiri sedang mencium GINCHUU wanita itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar karena marah, Harry melihat-lihat foto lainnya. Tubuhnya mengejang saat melihat foto yang lebih mengejutkan. Di situ terlihat sang suami sedang merangkul gadis itu dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benang apapun di atas kasur. Lalu ia juga menemukan sebuah flashdisk mencurigakan di dalam amplop itu. Cepat-cepat ia menyalakan laptop sang suami untuk melihat isi flashdisk itu.

Harry berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya yang hendak turun. Ia melancarkan tujuan awalnya yaitu melihat isi flashdisk tersebut. Di dalam flashdisk tersebut hanya berisi video. Dan saat ia membuka video itu, air matanya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk di tahan. Semua video dalam flashdisk itu adalah video bejat suaminya bersama wanita tadi.

"Keparat!"

.

.

.

**20.00**

Harry sudah membuang semua air mata dan isak tangisnya seharian. Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu sang suami pulang untuk meminta penjelasan. Sambil menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan radio. Draco pulang dengan seolah tanpa dosa sedikit pun—tidak mempedulikan aura dingin yang dipacarkan Harry. Dan mendadak sialnya lagu yang sedang diputar adalah lagu milik Julia Perez yang berjudul Aku Rapopo—pas sekali dengan suasana hati Harry saat ini. Dengan sengaja Harry malah memperbesar volume radio tersebut hingga membuat Draco heran dan mendekatinya.

_**"Resah hati ini uwes broken~ nemu kamu wis tak sobek-sobek~ kang indehoy karo miss tukinem~…" **_

"Maksudnya apa ini, Draco?!" Harry melempar amplop dan flasdisk yang menjadi biang masalah mereka sekarang.

"Maksudmu?!"

"_**don't alesan don't many alesan~ i sudah know mas you bajingan~ your wife ini minta di ceraikan~…" **_

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu bicara lagi karena radio itu malah yang lebih mengerti aku, Draco!" gumam Harry dengan jantung yang berdegub karena amarah.

Draco terbengong mencerna semua ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baru pulang lembur langsung di sambut dengan "panas" oleh sang istri (#plak lagi) –ralat- suami yang minta cerai.

"_**endasku saiki uwes puyeng~ gara gara i think macem macem~ ora peduli how do you how how~ sing penting jupe uwes seneng~…" **_

Namun saat mengingat-ingat lagi tentang benda-benda yang kini sedang ada di tangannya, Draco langsung mengejang dengan keringat dingin.

"_**it's oke wae mas~ it's oke wae~ **_**_aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo~_**_**don't come back again mas~ aja come back again~ aku rapopo..aku rapopo..aku rapopo~…"**_

"Draco! Aku bekerja untuk kamu! Menjadi bertingkah manis pun karenamu! Tubuhku hanya untukmu! Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa, _Love_?" isak Harry sangat mirip seperti dalam lagu tersebut. Ia lalu menatap Draco dengan nyalang, "Sudah jelas 'kan dari lagu itu? Detik ini pada jam 8 malam, ceraikan aku! Aku _rapopo_!"

"_No_, Harry! _Noooo_!" teriak Draco tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mau kehilangan istri (#plak lagi) –ralat- suaminya yang paling _kawaii_, lembut, seksi, dan perfek itu.

Adegan mereka sudah seperti dalam drama musikal bergenre romantik gagal karena properti yang disedian _author_ sangat _absurd_. Saat-saat suasana menegangkan itu, sang target yang membuat keretakan rumah tingkat dua sejoli itu mendadak muncul.

Durungdengdungdengdongdongdeng! (efek suara ala sinetron XD)

"KAU!" teriak Harry menunjuk wanita yang sedang berdiri dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, _Love_!"

.

.

.

**Aku rapopo**

Ketiga manusia di dalam rumah itu (ups termasuk _author_ selaku sutradara dan para _crew_ yang bertugas di balik layar XD) akhirnya kini terlihat damai dengan duduk di sofa. Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap sang istri (/kali ini author nge_death_ _glare_ jari _author_ sendiri yang kagak becus mengetik dengan benar) –ralat- suaminya yang dengan pandangan takut-takut.

"Itu foto saat aku masih kuliah—saat aku masih berpacaran dengan Asto. Aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi selalu nihil. Dan siapa sangka kau akan menemukannya dan menggugat cerai seperti ini?" jelas Draco.

Harry mendengus, "Ah, alasan saja! Itu hanya kebohonganmu 'kan?! Dan kenapa gadis jalang ini ada di sini?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu, Harry!" bentak Draco.

Harry tertawa hambar, "Kita sudah bercerai 'kan? Dan kelihatannya kau sangat menyayanginya. Kalau begitu silahkan kalian melakukan hubungan intim lagi seperti dalam flashdisk itu!"

"Harry! Bukan seperti itu!"

"Cukup!" teriak Harry membahana di rumah ini, "Kalau kau tidak pergi, maka aku yang akan pergi! Aku _rapopo_!"

Dengan cepat Draco segera menarik tangan Harry lalu menciumnya dengan ganas. Ia tidak peduli walau Harry meronta-ronta ingin lepas. Ciuman mereka lepas saat beberapa kilat kamera beberapa kali menyambar mereka. Ternyata itu adalah Astoria Greengrass—wanita yang sedaritadi terdiam menahan cairan merah kental dari hidungnya. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah Astoria kini tanpa diketahui Harry sudah menekuni bidang fujoshi—ingat? _"bagaimana kelamnya dunia yang membalut mereka (baca: para _fujoshi_ yang merekam adegan mendidih tersebut)." _

"Dia bukan virus pada hubungan kita, Harry! Dia hanya salah satu _fans_ kita! Apakah kau tidak pernah menyadarinya bahwa ia sering terlihat di beberapa episode (#plak) ralat! Sering merekam kegiatan kita menggunakan kamera jarak jauh?" jelas Draco sempat lupa dialog tadi.

"Lantas untuk apa dia di sini?!" Tanya Harry sarkastis.

"Dia ke sini untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengannya padamu pada zaman dulu. Lalu tadinya aku ingin kita mencari amplop berbahaya itu dan ingin kubakar." Draco membelai pipi Harry, "Tapi aku juga minta maaf karena selama ini belum cerita padamu."

"Aku ini _fujoshi_, Harry. Aku _fan_ fanatik kalian!" ujar Astoria dengan mata yang berbinar-binar lalu perlahan matanya meredup, "Aku sadar betul dengan masa laluku dengan Draco. Kami memang sama-sama nakal dulu. Draco yang _playboy_, bertemu dengan aku si gadis dunia malam. Kami sering minum bersama, berbuat onar, dan lain-lain. Awalnya aku sangat marah saat Draco memutuskanku untuk hidup selamanya denganmu. Aku menyeludupkan amplop itu ke tas Draco, namun seperti tiada reaksi. Tapi semua itu berubah semenjak aku melihatmu! Kau bagai seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari pesawat yang sudah diikat dalam jalinan kisah romansa terkuat membuat mimisan para _fujoshi_ kumat! Kau sempurna untuk Draco! Dan rasa bergemelitik itu muncul padaku! Ternyata yang seperti itu tidak hanya aku! Banyak sekali _fujoshi_ yang menjadi _paparazzi_ kalian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka." Jelasnya panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi bagi dua (#plak).

Harry tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ternyata mungkin ia salah paham tentang semua ini.

"Harry? 'Masa kau ingin melupakan semua kenangan kita begitu saja?" gumam Draco lembut.

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan Harry langsung memeluk suaminya dengan erat—tidak mempedulikan kilat kamera yang menyambarnya terus.

"Maafkan aku, Draco! Maaf!"

Draco akhirnya membalas pelukan sang suami dengan haru dan air mata yang membanjir, "Aku _rapopo_, Harry. Aku _rapopo_."

Di sana gunung, di sini gunung, ditengah-tengahnya pulau Jawa. _Readers_nya bingung apalagi _author_nya yang pundung, yang penting bisa ketawa. Dan cerita gaje pun selesai dengan akhir yang gaje.

SELESAI

* * *

Fyuuuuhhh U_U nulis fic gaje ini dalam 3 jam bikin tulang "kretek kretek" XD

Ini memang terinspirasi dari lagunya Jupe yang Aku rapopo itu XD

Uhmm… mungkin ini bisa dibilang mirip drabble tapi bukan drabble (?) maksudnya ini tuh… shhh… hmm… err… kek cerita potong-potong yang sebenernya satu alur :D kalo nggak maksud, mungkin mirip kek pola film Ju-On XD

aduh maaf malah nyampah dirumah kita tercinta ini XD saya bukan bermaksud gitu ko XD cuma pengin bikin sesuatu yang beda :D

okay, tolong tinggalkanlah jejak di kolom review ya :D karena satu suaramu sangat berarti untukku. mau repiu apapun pasti aku rapopo XD


End file.
